1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outboard motor and a hook assembly used for the outboard motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various methods of fixing a bottom cowling and a top cowling have been disclosed. For example, in JP-A-Hei 2-141390, a method for fixing the bottom cowling and the top cowling together using a hook member is proposed.
During traveling of a boat, there could be a case in which an obstacle such as a standing timber collides with an outboard motor. When the obstacle collides with the outboard motor during the traveling of the boat, an outboard motor body is lifted up, so that a force is applied between the top cowling and the bottom cowling in a direction such that the top cowling and the bottom cowling approach each other. This compresses a seal member disposed between the top cowling and the bottom cowling. As a result, the distance between the top cowling and the bottom cowling is shortened. Moreover, an inertia force is generated on a lever arranged to operate a hook member. Consequently, a mere fixing of the bottom cowling and the top cowling via the hook member could cause a rotation of the hook member and could cause the lever to disengage the hook member when the obstacle collides with the outboard motor during the traveling of the boat.
For example, providing a biasing member for urging the hook member in the direction of the engaged state is included as a method to prevent the cancellation of the engaged state of the hook member when the obstacle collides with the outboard motor during the traveling of the boat.
However, by providing the biasing member, a great deal of power is consequently required to operate the lever, which tends to lower the operability of the lever.